


Worse Things I Could Do (Than Be Next To You)

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: After doing a dance and avoiding their feelings for nine months, Jyn and Cassian finally decide to be a couple.





	Worse Things I Could Do (Than Be Next To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenniferjun1per](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/gifts).



> Here's the sequel to Back Again (And Not A Moment Too Soon)! Enjoy! :D

* * *

  

Jyn had no idea how long she'd been lying on this bed, kissing Cassian on the lips, but she honestly didn't care. Never in her life had she experienced such a pleasure like this and there was no way she was going to stop it.

Cassian's hands rested at her sides, holding her in place as his lips touched hers again and again. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair, needing to have him as close to her as possible.

Suddenly, he grunted and Jyn's head snapped back, a worried look on her face. "Oh, no. Did I hurt you?" She gingerly placed her fingers on the bandage on his side.

"No. You didn't," he quickly replied, but she could see the the quick flash of pain in his eyes and she gave him a look.

"Cassian, don't lie to me."

He shifted into a sitting position and took her hand in his. "Alright. Maybe just a little."

She nodded and gave him a squeeze where their fingers were entwined. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." She pressed her lips to his forehead and covered his other hand with her free one. In return, he held her close on his good side and just breathed, happy to have her near to him.

After Scarif, Cassian was unsure if he and Jyn would ever settle the attraction between them. Slowly, but surely, he began to realise that it was ridiculous for them to keep each other at a distance for so long.

Thank goodness he took a chance and flirted with her in his room a few days ago. That had been hard enough because even though Cassian knew how to pile on the charm, this was _still_ Jyn Erso. Even though he was certain of her having feelings for him, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that she'd respond the way he'd hoped.

Force, he'd been so relieved when she bent down to his level, that playful smirk he'd grown to love dancing in her eyes. Everything about Jyn's body language said that she was going to let him kiss her, and he'd have been damned if he didn't take it.

Now, they were here, exchanging kisses and caresses, folding their bodies to each other like it was what they were born to do. It was such a comfortable position that Cassian found he was falling asleep.

This went unnoticed by Jyn. "I should let you rest."

"Or you could be selfish and stay here instead," he quipped.

"Don't tempt me." Jyn pulled back and kissed his hand, smoothing her thumb over the knuckles. "Don't worry. I'll be back." She gave him another kiss - this time, on her brow - and smiled. Then, she squeezed his hand again before turning and leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Jyn tipped the mug of caf to her lips as she looked down at the plans for a mission Draven had given her. She hadn't been pleased by the orders, but they could really use the weapons from the Imperial depot that were going to be delivered tomorrow.

She took the assignment since Cassian was still getting better and she needed something to do while he was recuperating. She didn't leave until 0800 tomorrow, so she'd have enough time to see him before she shipped out.

The brunette set the plans down on the small table in her room and went to the entrance, pressing a button on the side panel next to the door. It hissed open and she widened her eyes when she saw someone standing before her,

"Finally," Cassian said, a roguish smile on his lips.

Jyn's brows furrowed. "Cassian...what are you doing here? I thought you were still resting."

He leaned against the door frame. "Well, you didn't come back like you said, so I thought I'd come to you instead. Can I come in?"

"Of course." She moved back, allowing him to enter.

Once inside, the door closed and Jyn turned to look at Cassian. "I went back to the mess to let everyone know how you were. I was going to leave right after, but you know how it is when Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze get going. I ended up talking to them for a good two hours."

Cassian laughed and shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, we were a bunch of chatty Cathys, as Han likes to say. I was about to come by and see you, though." She took his hand in hers, leading him to her bed. "You shouldn't be walking around so much." Her words came out admonishingly.

Cassian liked how protective she was about him, like the fussy way a wife would be. _Oh._ His eyebrows shot up so high, they nearly touched his hairline. Where had **that** thought come from? "I'm not an invalid, Jyn. It's been hell just sitting around in my quarters all day."

"What's the matter? Kay wasn't around to keep you company?" She nudged him playfully.

"No, but that doesn't matter because he wasn't the one I wanted to spend time with." Cassian reached out and tugged her by the hand so she was standing closer to him, their faces mere inches away from each other.

"Charmer," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe, but I'm being honest."

She felt her heartbeat speed up as she looked at the adoring gaze in his eyes. It nearly took her breath away. For a moment, she was worried. Had she moved too fast earlier when she kissed him?

It's not like she was familiar with the territory of romance in relationships and she was sure that Cassian hadn't much time to be involved with anyone seriously, as he's been a part of the rebellion nearly his whole life. This was a big leap for Jyn and she couldn't help feeling a little scared of the intensity between them.

With Cassian, she knew that she would have to be all in or all out. He was the same way in that respect. He never would have kissed her back if he didn't mean it. They were both alike that way.

He caressed her face, holding the apple of her cheek in his hand and she leaned into it, enjoying the touch. "When do you leave?"

"0800, tomorrow."

"I wish I could come with you."

"Me too. But since you're here, you might as well stick around."

Cassian's lips spread into a smile. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"Good." Jyn entwined her fingers with his and held his hand to her heart. "Cassian...we've started something here and I don't want it to end." She ducked her head, feeling overcome by shyness.

He leaned forward, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes with his. "You don't have to hide from me, Jyn. Tell me what you want."

As Jyn gazed into Cassian's eyes with her own, she was floored by the desire she saw there. Seeing it opened up something deep inside of her, a yearning that she never realised she wanted. Now, she could a life with Cassian by her side. "I want this," she said and pressed her lips to his.

Cassian kissed Jyn back with equal fervour and he moaned as she slid her hands behind his neck, tickling the nape with her fingers. This kiss was so much sweeter and tender than the passionate ones they shared before, but it was still full of a quiet intensity that shook them both to their core.

Eventually, they had to pull away to catch their breaths, but their eyes were locked into each other.

After his head stopped feeling dizzy, Cassian ran his palm across Jyn's cheek and stroked her cheek lovingly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You were?" Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Yes. You just beat me to the punch." He laughed.

"I should have said something earlier, but I was afraid. I won't let anything hold me back now. Not with you."

Cassian smiled at her, his eyes full of adoration. "And neither will I. We have a future to look forward to." Then he captured her lips with his once more.

 


End file.
